totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Himalayas
Team Himalayas is one of three opposing teams in Total Drama Alphabet. The team was formed at the end of the first episode and originally consisted of Bob, Candice, George, Isis, Leanne, Ophelia, Ulysses and Yancy. After Leanne was voted off shortly afterwards Danielle joined the team 'Original members' *Bob *Candice *George *Isis *Leanne *Ophelia *Ulysses *Yancy Additional Members *Danielle (joins in episode 2) Coverage The team is formed at the end of A is for Arrival﻿ and consisted of every camper who unlocked a box with a blue coin inside. They are allowed to sleep in the first place cabin, the only time they have done so to date. In You cannot beat Air Man! the team spent the night in the first place cabin and some friendships were formed. In the challenge they performed decently and defeated the most robot masters. Leanne whined and complained throughout the challenge which quickly got on everybody's nerves. Unfortunantly, despite defeating the most robot masters they didn't have any survivors as Ophelia, the last member standing, was eliminated from the challenge shortly before it was over. As such they finished in last and had to vote somebody off. Leanne was the prime candedit for elimination and as such every single one of his team mates bar one voted for him. As such Leanne was voted off and the remaining seven were safe and recieved a new team mate. It is implied Ophelia threw the challenge to help Danielle. In A little help the team slept in the last place cabin and had a nasty breakfast cooked by Chef Hatchet that only Ulysses enjoyed. During the challenge the team peformed decently and thanks to Danielle and a little bit of luck the team came second and avoided elimination. In C Is For Dr. Clause Danielle irritates Isis during the night. In the challenge Candice almost won the challenge for the team but Stephanie tripped her up which caused Team Himalayas to lose. Danielle blamed the loss on Candice and sadly Candice was voted off. She however was allowed to take the boat of losers rather than being ejected. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic the team did well at the cooking challenge. George was revealed to be a great cook despite being blind. The team would have won if Jennie hadn't swooped in to save Team Moon. As such they came second. In Factor Phobia the team revealed their fears while under the influence of truth syrum. During the challenge Isis was the only person to do anything. The team loses and the votes result in a tie between Danielle and Isis. Stephanie was chosen as the tie breaker and voted for Isis. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! the team performed poorly and came nowhere near close to stopping Todd. Their catapult was sabatarged by Katrina and throughout the challenge Ulysses acts like a complete sexist. The votes resulted in a tie between Danielle and Ulysses. Percy was chosen as the tie breaker and votes for Ulysses since Percy wants to sleep with Danielle. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut, Yancy is the only member of the team who did anything in the challenge as Ophelia swallowed a plate. He performed decently but only killed eighty six chickens which falls a little short of Team Amazon's ninety five. Yancy was voted off by Danielle's alliance. In Triskaidekaphobia the team was down to four people so they earned double points for everyone who could face their fear. Despite the immense difficulties they faced everyone on the team besides Bob was able to face their fear and the team secured second place. In Sandcastle Hassle, Bob and Ophelia were the only members on the team to compete as Danielle was too sad to leave the cabin and George stayed behind to comfort her. Bob wanted to help but Ophelia decided she would make it herself. Ophelia made an amazing sandcastle but Bob destroyed it due to being manipulated by Todd. Ophelia was mad at him and got Danielle and George to vote out Bob. Contestants Eliminated Trivia *Team Himalayas seems to be the 'weaker' Team in Total Drama Alphabet. As of episode 12 they have lost eight challenges, have come second in three and haven't won a challenge yet. *They are the first team to vote a member off their team. *They are the only team to have three members follow each other alphabetically (in this case Bob, Candice and Danielle. *The team is obviously named after the real world Himalayas, a mountain range. *With the elimination of Leanne the team became the only team to have an equal gender ratio while having eight members. *As of this point, Danielle, the only remaining member of the team, wasn't originally on the team to start with! Gallery Bob OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Bob Candice OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Candice Danielle OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Danielle George OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|George Isis OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Isis Leanne OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Leanne Ophelia OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Ophelia Ulysses.png|Ulysses Yancy.png|Yancy Category:Teams